


“What’s the one thing that all shadowhunters share?”

by Jane0Doe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: Characters get drunk at Magnus's and a topic change thats supposed to be light hearted brings to light a dark truth that the shadowhunters have been avoiding telling their downworlder friends for a very long time.This can be taken to loosely refrences suicide -just warning people-





	“What’s the one thing that all shadowhunters share?”

(Downworlders Present: Magnus, Luke, Maia, Simon, Raphael, Lily / / Shadowhunters Present: Clary, Alecs, Isabelle, Lydia)  
(Relationships: Maia X Jace, Magnus X Alec, Simon X Raphael / / Tbey Arent Really Relevant To This But Show Up A Bit)

 

“What’s the one thing that all shadowhunters share?”

The question echo’s through the suddenly silent room as all the inhabitants stare at one another.

The downworlders present -aside from Luke- along with clary wear matching looks of uncertainty and confusion at the way that the shadowhunters have suddenly gone quiet. 

Jace is the one to break the silence as he says “I’m not drunk enough to talk about this yet.” As he walks by on his way to the bar he mutters almost to softly to hear “I doubt anyone is”

Concerned at how the shadowhunters; who up until then had been the life of the party; had reacted to the topic change the downworlders turned to their respective partners or friends to see if they could solve the issue.

Magnus is quickly beginning to panic as Alecs has become unresponsive and has simply buried his head in Magnus's chest refusing to explain. 

Lydia has thrown up a mask of false confusion and is pretending not to know what clary and simon mean.

Lily and Raphael are tense, not knowing those around them well enough yet to be comfortable with the sudden silence.

When Jace returns he looks as close to helpless as the others have ever seen them and down several shots before rambling something incoherent that was probably a deflection anyway.

It looks like Luke; who’s been suspiciously quiet till then; will be the one to explain when isabelle speaks up.

“we all have a death wish”

Everyone turned to look at her sharply a questioning look in their eyes.

Raphael seemed to be the only one that sensed where this was going as he pulled simon to him sharply and tucked him into his chest as if he felt that he could protect his fledgling from what was going to be revealed

“isabelle…” started Magnus before trailing off when he realised that he didn’t know what to say.

She continues as if she hadn’t heard him

“from the day we’re born we’re taught to be soldiers. That we’re expendable.” She laughs as if to lighten the mood but it ends in chocked out sob.

For a second it looks like she’ll stop, that they’ll leave this topic and pretend this never happened. But the alcohol has loosened her lips and izzy wants. No. Izzy needs to get this off her chest. He needs to tell them. They need to know.

“We’re taught to want it. That giving our lives in the name of the angel is the only way to go.”

“But its more than that, we’re taught that to be a Shadowhunters is the most important thing there is, and when that’s gone. When we can no longer do are duty. We’re better off dead.”

There’s a silence among them. Broken only by isabelle downing the last of Jace’s shots. He doesn’t even complain.

Clary is the one to break the silence. “you cant be serious. Tell me your not serious.”

When no one answers she turn to Luke the man that has been like a father to her. Desperation laces her voice as she says “please…”

Luke turns away unable to look at her as he answers, “there’s a reason there aren’t many downworlders who were once shadowhunters clary.”

Jace speaks then, like Izzy alcohol has loosened his lips and given him the boost to speak, "Its the reason why we make suicide into such a big deal. Why its made to look like fate worse than death. A Sin." 

"its different for everyone. barely present in one person, all consuming in another."

"you once told me that shadowhunters lives burn bright Magnus, that that was the only thing that most shadowhunters share with the givers of our angelic blood. and I guess that's true to an extent. But unlike angels are lives are finite and burn to fast." whispers Alecs who at some point had come back to himself when they were caught up in what Izzy said.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mostly based on the tv universe cause im an evil llittle sh*t and i was bored  
> sorry not sorry for the angst


End file.
